Irrompible
by Uchiha Souseiseki
Summary: La "apacible" vida de Mello cambia en más de una forma después de la explosión. ¿Es que acaso ha perdido completamente la cordura? Mi visión de por qué decidió ayudar a Near. No yaoi.


_Bueno, he aquí mi one-shot! *cri cri* ejem, espero lo disfruten._

_**Disclaimer: **Death Note NO me pertenece, pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba y a Takeshi Obata, yo sólo lo tomé prestado para fastidiar a la gente con mis ideas de chica ociosa._

_**Advertencias:** Ehm... ninguna?_

_**Nota: **La historia surgió mientrasestaba tranquilita en mi habitación a las 2:00 a.m. cuando creí ver a alguien parado a mi lado. Fue tal vez lo más horrible e inspirador (?) que pude desear._

_**Va dedicado a Shadi, Ely, Uzu, Mary, Miss Zombie, Ruth, bueno a todos mis amigos ^^U.**_

**

* * *

**

**Irrompible**

Al abrir los ojos no podía distinguir nada bien, se encontró con que la luz molestaba y taladraba sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos y esperó. ¿Estaba muerto? Eso deseaba, porque el vivir le significaría soportar la vergüenza que procede de la derrota; por otra parte, morir era haber perdido contra el maldito Kira… y contra Near.

No, definitivamente debía estar vivo, no podía soportar la idea de haber perdido contra ese albino bastardo. Aún si tenía que sentir todo el peso de su orgullo cayendo sobre él, aplastándolo, no iba a cederle la victoria. Ya podía ver la sonrisita casi imperceptible que pondría el enano y le dieron ganas de destrozarle el rostro. No pasó mucho tiempo para que, después de que se tranquilizara un poco, pudiese oír las voces de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, seguramente quienes le habían "salvado" la vida. Como deseaba desquitar su ira contra ellos.

Después de un rato de mutismo absoluto pudo percibir el sonido de unos pasos acercándose. La impaciencia le invadió mientras se descubría ansioso por saber quién le observaba y abrió los ojos aún sin saber que era exactamente lo que deseaba encontrar.

-Imbécil-murmuró al distinguir unos ojos verdes que le miraban a través de unos goggles de cristales naranjas, enmarcados por ese pelo rojizo. El otro chico no pudo más que darle otra calada a su cigarrillo, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

-Cómo han caído los grandes ¿No, Mel?- dijo el pelirrojo, a lo que el rubio respondió con un sutil "muérete", después del cual se volvía hacia la penumbra del sueño.

* * *

Su vida transcurrió con cuestionable normalidad después de la explosión, seguía investigando el caso Kira, seguía odiando a Near, comía cientos de chocolates al día mientras su rostro se encontraba marcado por una quemadura de tercer grado que cubría la piel de la parte superior izquierda de su rostro, prueba fidedigna de qué había alcanzado, aún si solo fue por un instante, un triunfo que su rival no había logrado ni rozar.

Pero había algo más, ahora era incapaz de sentirse solo ni por un instante y por alguna razón se creía observado.

Mello no solía ser paranoico, era impulsivo, sí, pero no un esquizofrénico ni mucho menos. El vivir en la calle había amaestrado sus sentidos de tal manera que solo se ponía alerta cuando verdaderamente alguien le espiaba y de verdad se sentía amenazado.

Pobre Mello. Si supiera que los atisbos de locura que sufría engullirían rápidamente su razón.

Y un día vislumbró aquello que le mantenía incomodo y de seguro que hubiese preferido no saberlo. Ahí, frente a su sillón-cama, se encontraba una mujer que le miraba profundamente como si quisiera ver su alma a través del manto de la oscuridad que habita a las 2:35 de la madrugada. Estuvo a punto de levantarse y agarrar su arma, como si hubiese visto al mismísimo Kira, pero luego rió en una mueca de menosprecio y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

-Que ridiculez- pensó al cerrar los ojos, estaba seguro de que era producto del cansancio. Pero luego una voz le atravesó la mente, dejándole la sangre helada. -¿Quién eres tú?-. Fue una pregunta directa, una que él estaba seguro que no había formulado a sí mismo. Se volteó rápidamente, solo para ver que no había nadie ahí.

Y, a partir de aquella ocasión siguió avistando a aquella mujer extraña y lo peor, en todas partes: cuando se iba a acostar, mientras seguía a Amane, cuando comía su preciado chocolate, y prácticamente no había día sin que la desconocida hiciera su aparición, siempre musitando cosas que el rubio no quería escuchar. Entonces ocurrió.

Su paciencia, o la poca cordura que todavía conservaba, se agotó un día en que estaba tan cansado que al verla justo al lado de Matt, quién permanecía indiferente de todo mientras jugaba con su PSP, explotó. Si había algo que caracterizaba a Mello era saber exteriorizar muy bien sus emociones y especialmente la ira.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJO TE CREES QUE HACES AHÍ?!- dijo con un tono de voz quizá demasiado alto, lo que hizo que Matt diera un respingo y casi se tirara al suelo con las manos en la nuca, aunque por suerte ya estaba acostumbrado a los arranques de ira del rubio. -¿Quién eres?- fue lo que respondió la joven con un tono tan impasible que hizo que el mayor se calmara en breve. Y después de eso se desvaneció en un parpadeo.

-Eh Mello, ¿te encuentras bien?– dijo el videogamer un tanto preocupado, haciendo que el susodicho volviera del shock en el que estaba.

El ojiazul le miró aún pasmado y sin habla, estaba tan alterado que no podía organizar sus ideas e inútilmente intentó contestar. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué estaba enloqueciendo y veía el espectro de una mujer bizarra? Ni siquiera él lo creía, y tampoco es que pudiese describir muy bien lo que ocurría. No podía afirmar que era joven o vieja, alta o baja, ni que ropa llevaba, ni como era, ni siquiera era capaz de testificar que era una mujer. Era como si cada vez que le viese estuviera en un ensueño que no le permitía fijarse en los detalles que le rodeaban. Lo único que se mantenía en su mente era su voz.

-Me encuentro bien Matt, solo que estoy demasiado cansado de seguir a la imbécil esa. Es todo.- por fin pudo articular las palabras que parecieron calmar al ojiverde.

-Será imbécil pero según tus investigaciones ella fue la segunda Kira ¿no? Además es una modelo- dijo enarcando una ceja de manera pícara.

-Sí, tienes razón.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.- Me iré a recostar- pero el pelirrojo ya no le oyó, ya estaba de nuevo viciándose a matar zombies o cosas así.

* * *

Parecía que hablar con alguien había funcionado, era eso o el grito que le dio, y había espantado a aquella alucinación del demonio. Aún seguía sintiéndose cansado y con su humor habitual. No dormía demasiado y notaba que su grado de inestabilidad había ascendido en un 40% al menos. Había estado a punto de volarle los sesos al enano desteñido en aquella ocasión que fue a pedirle su foto, de haber sido así, sus subordinados lo habían acribillado a él.

Y se podría decir que era un poco más amable. Si hasta le había entregado una pieza importante del puzzle a su rival.

Aquella tarde Matt le propuso que salieran por ahí, a merodear, a beber o a buscar a alguna chica interesante. Mello negó, aún si ya no estaba alterado no tenía ganas de salir a ninguna parte y prefería comer chocolate mientras veía la televisión. El pelirrojo se encogió de brazos diciendo que era demasiado joven para soportar tanto encierro, luego de tomar su amada consola salió advirtiéndole que igual y no llegaba esa noche.

Incluso si hubiese querido, el mayor se sentía tan apaleado que no tenía ganas de nada. Y a pesar de que habían transcurrido seis semanas enteras sin ese "fantasma" merodeando, aún estaba inquieto ante la posibilidad de verle de nuevo. Y odiaba no poder mandar todo eso al olvido, y con "todo" se refería a su voz.

_Su pregunta._

Cayó el crepúsculo mientras miraba una película de la que no sabía de que iba la trama puesto que no estaba muy atento. Resopló hastiado y apagó la tele. Ya se había comido su barra de chocolate por lo que se dirigió a la cocina por más. Cuando regresaba a su respectivo lugar en el sofá una voz le advirtió que no estaba solo.

-¿Quién eres?- y a Mello se le cayó la barra de chocolate, la cual se quebró al impacto.

-¡¡¿Pero qué demontres ocurre conmigo?!! –dijo al oír de nuevo esa voz en su cabeza, una voz que sabía no le pertenecía a él, algo que no había creado su mente.

-¿Quién eres?- el rubio maldijo una y mil veces a todo el mundo, incluyendo a la figura que se hallaba en el rosario que le colgaba al cuello. Jamás en su vida había faltado al respeto a su fe, al Dios en el que él creía tan absurda y ciegamente. Puesto que aún si había sido el jefe de la mafia de los Ángeles a la corta edad de 19 años, jamás había dejado de creer; porque haber vivido 4 años en la crueldad de la calle sin duda le había obligado a creer en algo, para poder soportar lo que tuvo que pasar.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntaba de nuevo, pero el chico en ese momento sólo podía pensar en el desgraciado y retorcido humor negro que debía tener Dios.

-¡¿Por qué no te callas?!*- grito exasperado.

-¿Quién eres?

-Debo haber perdido la razón- pensó mientras apagaba la tele, y daba la media vuelta para encarar al fantasma.

-¿Quién eres?

-¡¿A ti que más te da?!- contestó pensando que tal vez responderle le "ahuyentaría" para siempre

-¿Quién eres?-respondió de la manera más neutral que pudo haber oído -¿Quién eres?

-¡¡Detente de una jodida vez y aléjate de mi!!- grito sintiendo que la cabeza le punzaba.

-No me detendré hasta que me contestes, estaré contigo toda tu vida- fue lo que creyó escuchar mientras ella dirigí un dedo a la cabeza- ¿Quién eres tú?

_Basta. Se agotó su cordura._

-¡Está bien! ¡Yo soy Mello! ¡Soy un completo idiota por hablar con una alucinación, tengo 21 años y hace 5 años abandoné la Wammy's house y toda esperanza de ser remotamente feliz! ¡Soy un adicto al chocolate! ¡ODIO A NEAR! ¡Lo que más deseo es ser el número uno y eliminar a quien se interponga! ¡Tengo un maldito complejo de inferioridad y no soporto a los que son mejores que yo; vivo en un maldito basurero y no hay día en que no lamente el haberme convertido en una escoria; la única persona en la que confío es en Matt! ¡Mate a mucha gente que ni siquiera conocí, hice las cosas más horribles y degradantes para sobrevivir, he soportado cosas horribles para seguir adelante y no estoy convencido de que haya valido la pena! ¡Lo único que quiero es el reconocimiento de Near! ¡Soy Mihael Keehl Y SOY UN **HUMANO**!- gritó a todo pulmón sin siquiera detenerse a pensar lo que había dicho.

-Así es, hasta que lo comprendes- dijo la chica –realmente eso era todo lo que quería oír.

Él seguía sin asimilar nada, las rodillas le temblaban y cayó hincado con el orgullo abandonado y el espíritu hecho trizas.

-Nadie es irrompible- fue lo último que le oyó decir antes de que se desvaneciera totalmente.

* * *

Pasó mucho tiempo en el que lo único que podía reconocer era el sonido de su respiración, que poco a poco había tomado un ritmo regular al igual que su corazón. Sentía que podía morirse sin necesidad de Kira. Su mente había entrado en estado catatónico y apenas empezaba a recuperarse.

No tenía ni idea del tiempo que había pasado, y tampoco es que le importase mucho, y permanecía en el suelo analizando su situación, una que para nada le agradaba. Pero era cierto, hasta él había apreciado claramente su debilidad.

Se levantó. Ahora parecía poder ver mejor a través de la aún densa oscuridad que se cernía sobre su vida. Su destino ahora le parecía más incierto y no estaba seguro de que podía hacer.

Pero algo estaba claro.

Si él era frágil, era fácil quebrar a Near.

Y no planeaba dejar que eso ocurriera.

Por lo menos que no le pasara al maldito enano.

**

* * *

**

_*****Lo siento, no pude resistirme al chiste político._

_**Nota de la autora**: Es mi primer historia, disculpen si es vomitiva TT_TT. Si les gustó déjenme un review, y si no, igualmente. Así me ayudarán a mejorar._

_Perdonen si se me pasó alguna coma o tilde._

_Sin más que decir. Ja ne!_

_Uchiha Souseiseki_


End file.
